K4yne/DOCTOR
DOCTOR, also known as Super K4yne Quest 64, is a story following K4yne's origins in Zone 1 until his time in Destroy the Godmodder 2. Story > ?: Wake up. You are now an ELSEN. You live in a small HOUSE located at ZONE 1. You like to WORK at the local MEAT FARM where you remove the precious METAL from DEAD COW BODIES. You aspire to one day be able to move to ZONE 3 where the SUGAR FACTORY is located. And maybe, if you play your cards right, you will be promoted to DIRECTOR, GUARDIAN or QUEEN KING someday. But until then, you are a lowly worker at one of the dirtiest jobs this zone has to offer. You try to leave your bed, but your PARANOIA creeps up with a vengeance. Checking for anything you could step on, calculating the height of your bed and the time for you to move your legs, while also thinking about the most comfortable stance you could take after standing up, you give it your best shot. > Elsen: Stand up already. You finished standing up. Surprised at the lack of physical harm that you could have taken, you start walking towards your fridge. But not without stepping on the leftovers from yesterday and falling flat on your face first. "O-ow." You check for any broken ribs you have. Nope, all six of your ribs are intact. Good! You simply cannot grasp the true form of the horrors that could have happened should you appear with any injuries at your workplace without having worked a single second. You could be forced to stay home! You could be demoted! Or fired! Or brutally dismembered at the hands of your boss! After you stood up (again!) and returned to your fridge, you are surprised to find nothing in it. Strange. Maybe your pet ate everything. He is almost never home, but if he needs to eat, he just comes back and takes everything. You need to have a talk with that little guy. It's just so rude to take ones entire rations. It's the third time this week! Jebus! Anyway, time to get to work. It's awfully convenient that you can sleep in your working attire without ever needing to clean your stuff or feel uncomfortable in them. It's one of the finer things in life that makes you so enamored with the way the world works. But one thing does not change. And you are about to change that. Sadly, you have to get some meat from work while you are there. If you wouldn't take it, you'd starve. It's against the rules, but it's either starving or stealing. There are people counting on you to do your job, and your job is best done on a full stomach. You also wouldn't want that rude little fox you took in to starve either. He may be awfully rude, but he is the closest to friends or family you have. > Elsen: Go to work already. As you stroll down the street, you happen to notice that someone comes crawling out of the plastic river. As you take a closer look, that person happpens to be an Elsen like you. Though reluctant, you help the poor guy up. Though he could be carrying diseases of all kinds. Or he could have mutated rabies. Or he was the Butt-Stabber! But alas, you help him. "T-thank you. But that was n-not necessary. You could get a cold!" "It's okay as l-long i can still go to work." You didn't talk much after that. In your mind, it was the best course of action to just let the poor guy go home. For some reason, once you are home, you forget all your sorrows. Maybe they even disappear. Disappear and never come back. There we are. The Meat Farms of Pentel. Sometimes you and your co-workers call it Rupture Farms. To this day you did not get the joke. But that could be because noone is laughing at it. The fact that laughing is awfully absent once someone tells a joke at all is slightly unnerving. Maybe it's better that way. You enter the fabrication building. At least you are early. More time to put effort in your work then! Most of your colleagues are already at their working stations, removing the precious metal. Surprisingly, there seems to be no cow in your booth. This is bad. Really bad. It's that time of the week again. Pentel has an anger issue. And he is a psychopath. But worse, he could want to talk to you. Which, probably, results in you being stabbed to death. But there are ways to escape that predicament. You will have to ask someone to come with you. If you enter Pentel's office with another Elsen, he might not stab anyone, since killing two people is too stressful for Pentel to pull off. He would be likely to pass out. For all his vices, he still is an Elsen like you, and you possibly can't think of still being mentally present after killing somebody. It's just too much pressure. > Elsen: Coerce co-worker into blatantly obvious deathtrap. "H-hello Elsen colleague." "What do you want? I a-am trying to work." "I got a note f-from our boss. He wants to s-s-see us." "Oh. Albeit reluctantly, your colleague follows you to Pentel's office. Your boss was such a nice person once. Then he got burnt. Horribly mutated by a virus no doctor could ever diagnose. You yourself know a thing or two about the Elsen anatomy. Six ribs, lot's of mystery meat and some metal bones in a body hold together by a special plastic casing. You would learn more about it, but there are no books you could learn from or other Elsen that would let you cut them up. In retrospect, you actually don't want to cut someone up, living or otherwise. It's just rude. You enter the office. Well, it was not really an office. What should a butcher need an office for? Killing cows? The paperwork was maintained farther back by another Elsen. The poor guy is stuck there forever. Either he does the paperwork or gets killed by Pentel when trying to leave. Now that is a guy you need to feel massively sorry for. "Now now, who do we have here? It seems i get to have lunch today! I knew that failing to supply enough cows will get me something to eat!" There he was. Pentel was a rather large individual. The Director still towered over him, but still, Pentel is huge. His head and arms have the regular symptoms of Burntdom, though they are relatively normal. But a short look at his face and you could fall into a coma. His mouth has suffered the most damage, with details i'd rather spare everyone at the moment. "A-actually we c-came her because we thought you wanted to t-talk. About cows. Not to get e-eaten." "Foolish replacable workforce. Why else would i want to see you? To NOT stab you?" "Well. Y-yeah." Pentel looks at you dumbfounded, having not expected such an answer so fast. Though he caught himself early and rushes your colleague, who tried to leave in a hurry. You could only turn around fast enough to look at what Pentel had done to him. He was very fast with his giant butchers knife, having separated severalbody parts by the time you laid eyes on the mess on the floor. Your colleagues head, though separated from his talking apparatus, managed to speak one last word. "O-ow." You are terrified. Pentel turns around to take a good last look at your face. He wanted to remember how terrified you are before he did the same to you with his knife. Though you must admit, the cuts were pretty clean. He still was a professional butcher after all. Your meat pressure rises. Your breathing intensifies as Pentel slowly took a more serious stance. Suddenly, you realize that you are breathing out heavily blackened smoke. You knew what this means. You just hope Pentel gets you before your condition does just as Pentel starts to run towards you. You close your eyes, waiting for a wonder. ... Negotiation In Progress > Elsen: Get over with it already. Agreement reached And with that, it was over. Pentel lies defeated on the ground, not moving a single muscle. You don't know what exactly happened, but the more you think about it the more it hurts. It was over so quickly. In fact, you really don't want to know. Every part of your body hurts now. This was just the tip of the iceberg that is this week. You need to go back home, get your papers, and eat something. Because there is only one thing left for you to do. All these things that happened are caused by an illness. Yes, you are pretty sure something is terminally wrong with you, and you need to see a doctor. But this leaves you with one thing to do, and it will be the worst thing happening to you today. You have to ask Dedan for free days so you could see a doctor in the first place. If you thought you'd have died to Pentel earlier, now you know your end is drawing near. Not taking notice of your unconscious overseer, you make your way back to your home for your presumably last meal. > Elsen: ... Category:DTG2 Category:Kayne